Attracted To You
by Sophia 5591
Summary: A Song-Fic Story. ONESHOT. After the fall of Voldemort, Draco and Harry form a truce. It's time for the Yule Ball. Harry realizes that as he spend more time with Draco he's developing interesting feelings for him. What happens when Harry finds out that Draco has a date for the Ball already?


Attracted To You

Months went by and it was time for the Yule Ball. Harry wasn't ecstatic about it. He never really liked dances because he really can't dance and it was just one of the things that annoyed him to oblivion. The major cause of this annoyance is due to a certain blonde. Yes, the aristocrat's son was always the cause. A few months ago, Draco asked Harry if they could have a truce since Voldemort died and it was their seventh year so might as well be friends with the enemy you never really treated as an enemy. Harry was really happy that Draco asked him to be friends with him because that would be what Harry would do too. Ever since they met in Madame Malkins, Harry was attracted to the blonde. He doesn't know why but the smirk that was etched on his face was so gorgeous and the way he would laugh amongst his Slytherin friends never failed to reach Harry's ears; they were like music to him, but right now, Harry's feeling broken. Ron told him a week ago that Malfoy got a date to the Ball; it was none other than Lavander Brown. Harry admitted that she looked beautiful but he couldn't figure out why Draco was attracted to her.

Two hours until the ball, Harry stays in his bed in the dormitory. He doesn't want to go. He'd get hurt even more and he didn't want that. After the casualties that the war brought, Harry wanted to find something that could make him forget about it even just for a little while and just enjoy the things that are present. He did have a distraction before and that was Draco until he started to take a liking to him. He started to like Draco in a like way not just a friendly way but a romantic way and it scared Harry to find himself so immersed at the blonde. Not only that but he was also afraid of the way that Draco would react if he found out that Harry was bent and he has a crush on him. Actually after Harry found out that he started to like the Slytherin, he started to think about the things that happened between them all these years and in a short time, he started to realize that he loved the Slytherin more than anyone he's even loved before. He wanted to get to know him more despite the dark secrets that he knew about him. Harry wanted to feel what it would feel like if Draco hugged him, cuddled him or even kissed him...

"Hey Harry! Come on, it's time to go to the Ball." Ron came running into the dormitory like a mad man but his outfit said so otherwise. He was in a black tuxedo except him tie was gold and he looked good; more like rich good. Chuckling to himself, Harry found that Ron was looking at him weirdly.

"What? I don't look good in the suit." Ron said while stalking after his friend and getting his friend's coat.

"No, it's because you look so good in it." Harry accepted the coat that was given to him by Ron and they went out of the dormitory. "Don't look sad, mate, I'll do my best to look even better." They both laughed at themselves. When they entered the common room, Hermione was ready and she looked fantastic. Ron was shocked as I was and I was the one who hugged Hermione first.

"Hermione, you look awesome." Harry let go of her friend and dragged Ron who was breaking sweat towards his girlfriend.

"Well?" Hermione asked and Ron could just stare amazed like his eyes started to twinkle.

"You... You look great!" Ron stuttered uncontrollably. Harry couldn't believe it. Ron was so nervous.

"Ron, try to look your best, mate, I heard you told me so." Harry grabbed Ron's suit and righted them up. But it was Hermione's privilege to fix Ron's tie.

"Come on, I want this over with but I'd like to say that you two should just have fun." Harry went out of the Gryffindor common room and into the corridors. Followed by his two friends, they told Harry not to worry because something good will happen in the Ball even for those without dates. Harry didn't understand so he shrugged and continued on to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looked spectacular. It was transformed in a wonderful way. Everything was there, from lights to decorations to food, it was unbelievable.

"You guys go; I'll just sit here and enjoy the food." Although it was an actual lie, his friends continued on the dance floor to meet up with the others. It seemed that Harry was the only one without a date among his friends. He could see that Ginny was with Dean; Seamus was with Lune and Neville... He was with Blaise?! Harry had to spit his drink out of his mouth because he didn't think that Neville was gay but he didn't have a problem with it, it's just that he just knew now. He coughed and straightened himself up again and just started to eat bit by bit.

After an hour or so, Hermione and Ron were either sitting in a different table or dancing on the dance floor and so were his other friends. Harry was feeling lonely but he was used to it. Maybe they just really wanted to forget about him so Harry just sat there trying so hard not to glance at Draco who was sitting beside his date. But Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and looked. They seemed to be having a deep conversation. He went back to staring at the dance floor.

A familiar song brought Harry back to reality from his day dreaming. It was "Can I have this dance" in High School Musical 3. Harry recalled the scene and he remembered Gabriella and Troy dancing and singing to each other. This was Harry's favorite scene in the whole trilogy. He would always imagine himself being swept by Draco and Draco would lead Harry how to dance since he wasn't that good of a dancer. Then something came into view; it was a pale white hand that gave Harry the sense of familiarity; it was Draco's hand.

"Go. Away." Harry said sternly while looking away at another direction. He ignored Draco but Harry knew that Draco was a very persuasive person.

"Come on, I heard that this was your favorite song." Draco tried taking Harry's hand but Harry didn't want his heart broken by this game that Draco was playing.

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to." Harry wasn't going to give in because he's just going to get himself hurt.

"Harry, I like you."

_What?_ Harry looked at Draco with a confused expression.

"W-W-what?" Stuttering like an idiot, Harry started to tear up. Though that was the case, no tears fell because he doesn't want to believe it.

"I. Like. You." Draco said warmly, "Can't you get that into that thick Gryffindor head of yours?" He said, Harry just giggled and a tear fell after giving out a heavy sigh. "Are you going to dance with me or not? My hand's getting tired here and I don't want to let the song end." Harry gave his hand, he hesitated at first but Draco just pulled Harry up. Draco wiped the tear from Harry's face with his thumb and started to take into position. He placed Harry's right hand on his shoulder while his left had travelled to Harry's waist; if there were different shades of red then Harry would have them on all in one go. Then with Draco's right hand he enveloped Harry's left hand.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

"I don't know how, to-to dance." Draco smirked and started to waltz.

_And every turn, you'll be safe with me_

Harry kept his eyes on his floor but when he felt Draco let go of his left hand, he quickly looked alarmed as he looked at Draco. Draco looks at Harry with love in his eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me, you'll be safe with me" It was a cliché saying that Draco copied one of the lyrics but Harry thought that it was sweet. Harry suddenly realized that they stopped in the middle of the dance floor, most of the couples were dancing but those who are single sat and just stared in awe at the progress of the night with a Gryffindor and a Slytherin suddenly dancing on the dance floor and not just normal people but the famous Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry felt embarrassed and was about to let go when Draco asked him in sync with the song.

"_Can I have this dance?" _ He asked.

Harry nodded with his eyes almost tearing up because he can't believe that this isn't a dream, right? No it wasn't a dream. When they started to waltz with the dancing couples, he suddenly squeezed Draco's shoulder tightly because he can't take the thought that maybe this was a dream.

Draco was very glad that he learned Occlumency and Legilimens from his uncle because without that he wouldn't have figured out why Harry suddenly looked hurt. If ever he didn't, he'd think that he hurt Harry or something but instead he found out that Harry was just insecure and was worrying whether this was a dream or not.

"This isn't a dream, Harry." Harry looked at him with pleading eyes.

Draco stopped his movements and let go of Harry. Harry felt lost with the contact gone. He suddenly thought that maybe Draco was just playing a game with him but when Draco placed his hands behind Harry's throat; Harry was suddenly shocked that there was something warm against his lips. He suddenly felt so safe and immersed in it that he couldn't believe that Draco was kissing him.

When Draco let go, the song ended and another song was played. Harry didn't pay attention to that because all he had his eyes and ears for was for the Slytherin in front of him.

"No, Harry, this isn't a dream." Harry couldn't speak, he was speechless. "I- I've been wanting to tell that ever since we met at Madame Malkin's I was so attracted to you. I fell in love with you at first sight and I tried protecting you all these years from the war. I fell for you Harry." Draco was so sweet; he hugged Harry and whispered in his ear, "I Love You." Harry started to sniffle. When Draco looked at him, he pulled from the hand and pressed their foreheads together. All they need was each other and they didn't realize that they've been in love with each other ever since they saw each other. They didn't know that they were made for each other. All they heard in the background was the clapping of everyone who was so glad that finally, the both of them were together. Finally after the war, something good did happen to Harry Potter.

Finally

He

Was

Loved.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! **

**This isn't my first Drarry fanfic but it is one of the first that I've published in. I think I wrote this when I was so into Prom and I was listening to 'Can I Have This Dance' from High School Musical. I just had a spur of a moment so I hope I got the grammar right in most parts. **

**I'll be writing more if I can; I hope I can because I have to balance it with my school work. Anyway, I just hope that you like it and please give me feedback. Be it good or bad, as long as I can see that it can help me do better then I appreciate it! **

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction! :D**


End file.
